Impossible Opportunities
by amaranthined
Summary: They never thought love and broken promises would happen in possibilities that stretch as far as the stars. /OCTenOC. Oneshot, for Isha and Louise.


**A/N: For Isha (stringing. words. together - no spaces) and Louise (disappearing actss). :) They requested an IshaTenLouise and so here it is, it also happens to be my first Doctor Who fic. I hope I did Ten justice, as he is a fantastic character, and got the characterizations of the DW universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Isha, or Louise.**

* * *

_Prompts:_ youth, arguments, hope, first impressions

* * *

Isha and Louise are content and comfortable. They go to a good college, they get good grades, and they have great friends and a loving family.

But they're _bored._

Nothing remotely exciting has happened and life has become a mundane routine of wake up, go to school, hang out, and sleep. But they keep hoping something will turn up – the possibilities stretch as far as the stars and they've got their whole life ahead of them.

Just why won't that something hurry up?

~:~

One magical summer night that something, that possibility, turns up.

They're walking home early from a party that turned out not be the cure for their boredom – it turned out to be a disaster, especially when the flamingos in the pool got involved.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone to that party," Isha says to her sister indignantly.

"I thought that maybe it'd be fun!" Louise retorts.

"Well, it wasn't –" Isha is cut off by a_ vworp_ sound and both twins whirl around to see a big, blue box that says Police materializing in front of them. A man steps out, brown-haired, tall, in a long coat but somehow he works it, and looks around in confusion, as if wondering where he landed.

"Who are you?" the twins exclaim at the same, expressions of surprise and shock and confusion and curiosity on their faces.

"I'd ask you the same thing," he replies, composing himself. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Isha asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Just the Doctor," he answers, as if he's used to getting this question a million times over.

"Oh," Isha nods, not really believing him but it seems like he's telling the truth so she might as well accept it.

"And you are?" the Doctor asks, leaning against the big, blue box.

"I'm Louise and this is my twin, Isha," Louise answers brightly, though there's an edge to her voice suggesting that she's used to people questioning if the two are really twins.

"Lovely," the Doctor says, smiling slightly at the two.

The twins blink, surprised by the Doctor's easy acceptance that the two are really twins and they decide that they like this strange man, whoever he really is.

(Isha and Louise later learn that the big, blue box is called the TARDIS.)

~:~

"What does this do?" Louise asks curiously, about to press a button in the many buttons of this strange bigger-on-the-inside box called the TARDIS.

"Don't touch that!" the Doctor exclaims, pushing Louise out of the way of the button.

"It's just a button," Isha rolls her eyes. "It's not like it's going to blow up the world or something."

The way the Doctor shakes his head at her leads her to think it very well might do just that.

"Anyway," he says, going over and pulling at a lever, leading the TARDIS to make the _vworp_ sound, "where should we go first?"

~:~

And that is the beginning of possibilities that stretch as far as the stars.

(It is just the excitement they were looking for.)

~:~

Somewhere between seeing the stars and meeting the universe, Isha and Louise fall in love with the man – no, _Time Lord_, he's not even human – called the Doctor. It's almost inevitable, with how he is so amazing and brilliant and he showed them the universe (even better than the world) and no matter how many times they tell each other "_promise me you'll never fall in love with him!"_ they know that promise will be broken eventually – sooner than eventually.

It was only a matter of time.

It's Isha who falls first and Louise can tell – Isha is spending more and more time around the Doctor than her dear twinny.

But soon, Louise falls too and Isha notices with a sad smile. She shouldn't be surprised, they both knew that eventually they were going to fall in love with the Doctor and that promise they made on their first trip was never going to last. Soon, they're competing for his attention and trying to spend more time with him than the other.

They're not sure if he even knows but it never hurts to try.

~:~

They're in Florida in the future and the Doctor is going on about this and that, not even noticing that Isha is sort of staring at him. Suddenly she kisses him and it's everything she ever thought it would be and more.

_Louise will never know._

They're laughing and running away from another adventure and he grins that amazing grin at Louise and she can't take it anymore. She kisses him right there and then and it's everything she thought it would be and more.

_Isha will never know._

~:~

But secrets come out and things fall apart and maybe this is the end of Isha and Louise and Louise and Isha.

"You kissed him?" Isha exclaims, incredulous that her own sister would betray her in such a way.

"So did you!" Louise snaps, her arms crossed.

They glare at each other and leave in a huff, a rift left between the two.

(Maybe it was a mistake to follow this brilliant man on this amazing journey.)

Now it's Louise and the Doctor or Isha and the Doctor but never Isha and Louise and the Doctor.

(Sometimes the twins wish it was.)

They travel through time and space and back again, savoring the sweet taste of the impossible without thinking of the sour taste of the end of Isha and Louise and Louise and Isha.

~:~

The TARDIS makes a final stop back at the beach where the three met on that warm, summer night.

(All journeys must come to an end.)

There's one final hug for each of them, something that breaks their hearts because they know that there will never be something more and they're clinging to nothing now. Louise and Isha say goodbye with one last, final look at the Doctor – _their_ Doctor – as he steps back into the TARDIS.

The twins watch that big, blue box spin off into the sky, leaving memories of possibilities that stretch as far as the stars.

(That's when the _"I'm sorry's"_ and _"What was I thinking's" _tumble out.)

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are lovely! Please don't favorite without reviewing. **


End file.
